The Place She Left Behind
by BLACK CAT FANG
Summary: It's been nine years since mera home was destroyed. now her and riku will return to the castle that haunts her memories RikuXOC PLZ R&R updating.
1. mera

"Where am I", I thought as I stared at the dark ocean that stretched out before me. A pale moon shined down and the sand was a dark gray. Old trees twisted and entwined with each other along the shore, forming menacing shadows over the ground.

"Finally it is time", a voice echoed.

"Who's there?" I asked while looking around franticly until I saw a cloaked figure materialize above the ocean his garb barely touching the water.

"Who are you and what do you mean". I started walking as if in a trance toward this man out in the ocean but unlike him I did not simply hover above the dark ocean as he was. After the water had reached my waist I tried to stop my legs from moving forward but they just wouldn't cooperate. Soon the water was up to my neck. Until finally I was completely underwater with no ground beneath me anymore except for the one that lied miles beneath me. I tried to swim back up but I eventually gave up trying to reach the surface again and I began to sink and drown.

I opened my eyes shocked to find that I didn't die instead I was laying on a stained glass platform with a heart shaped symbol on it that was the same one that I wear on a silver chain around my neck. The one I've had ever since I can remember.

"Welcome to your doom mhahahahahahaha", a voice spoke.

"Okaaaayyyy", I said a bit confused.

"Hello my name is bob I will be the scary voice in your head tonight", said bob with a very cheery voice.

"Uh hi", I replied still a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Might I interest you in some complimentary coffee".

"No that's ok thanks", I replied trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Are you sure I got frappachinos".

"No I would just like to get out of here".

"You can do that later but first you must pick a weapon". In front of me appeared three weapons a staff a shield and a sword. I pick up the shield and throw it like a Frisbee of death at the place I assumed the voice was coming from. "Wait what are you doing nooooooooo!!!!!" Gurgling noises of death were heard and then another frantic voice was heard.

"Nooooo bob I love you noooooooooo!!!!! What have you done you shall pay for killing bob" The platform shattered and I fell in slow motion a distance that would have easily kill someone had I not been falling in slow motion. As soon as I landed another voice that was a lot higher pitched a fast than the last one came from the darkness that surrounded me.

"Hello my name is gir".

"What happened to the other guy".

"Oh he kept crying about that bob guy he was driving me CRAZY so I shot a sandwich out of my head at him…. He's dead now" A door appeared out of nowhere "through that door is some people that you're going to talk to they got WAFFLES!!!!_**".**___

"Alright then", I said before going through the door and being temporarily blinded by a white light "no I don't wanna go into the light yet I have so much to live for", I shouted.

The light cleared and I was sitting in a booth at a coffee shop. Surrounded by three squirrels one next to me with a purple Mohawk, one across from me with huge glasses cradling a pill bottle, and another yelling at a purple haired woman at the counter. "Oh hello there it's about time you arrived" the one with the purple Mohawk said with a heavy British accent.

"Great now she's here now we can ask the questions that have no meaning that the dark scary people with the dark and scary cloaks told us to ask because they appear out of flames", said the one with the pills within about ten seconds which I didn't know was possible till now.

The one yelling at the lady turned his attention to me "Do you like bagels".

"Huh, that has got to be the most random question ever."

"Do you like bagels with cream cheese the cream cream creamy cheese cheesy cream?"

"Kind of I guess", I replied.

"Yay you passed", said the British squirrel.

"Now you gotta go fight the thing," said the pill-popper. The coffee shop disappeared and I was standing on the platform and a huge thing with a hole in it appeared and the shield I had killed someone with appeared in my hands covered in blood "they couldn't' have cleaned this off first before giving it back to me."I beat the thing with the shield and got blood on him.

"AHHHHHH NOOOO BLOOD" the thing faints and dies and I get sucked into a black portal.

YAY first chapter over with, ok in case you're wondering who the squirrels and the Goth lady were go to "Illwillpress" and by "gir" I meant the little robot from "invader zim" Please review and I'll update when I can.


	2. mera wakes up and stuff happens

HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Yay it's the second chappie all right I have also gone back an redid the first chappie and I shall go through all of them and be making some changes.

* * *

Chapter 2 

I shot up in bed screaming and covered in a cold sweat. I had been having these nightmares for the past month every night ever since that meteor shower happened about a week ago.

"Mera you ok", said a voice through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine kairi", I answered. She cracked the door and poked her head in

"You sure Mera your dreams are getting more and more violent every night". I got up and looked in the mirror brushed out my silver hair and looked at my golden eyes. While I got dressed in my usual black corset shirt that laced up the front with red ribbon and a black skirt with lace around the hem and some black knee high boots I could hear kai downstairs starting her day as she did everyday.

When I came downstairs kairi was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. I looked over to see our caretaker Ms. Mitzsuki hovering over some dirty dishes in the sink.

"Good morning Ms. Mitzsuki" while doing this or thinking about it I did a little bow in greeting and kairi turned around to look at me.

" Good morning dearie", she answered, "did you sleep well".

"What you couldn't hear her " kairi said laughing. Ms. Mitzsuki had a worried look on her face but I knew she wasn't going to suggest professional help again today. I already told her I'm not seeing a shrink but she is after all just trying her best to take care of us. I mean without her me and kairi would be rotting in some orphanage somewhere or being passed from foster parent to foster parent since she was basically the only one here who would take both of us in after we arrived on this island.

We both got ready to leave and set out to the island where everyone else was today. "Hey Mera do you know what day it is"

"Aw, was that today" I totally forgot today we're supposed to be finding food for our trip today.

"If I know Riku he's probably already started without us". Sure enough when we got there Sora was asleep on the beach while Riku was doing all the work. "Hey why does Sora have a giant concussion".

"Well I certainly didn't hit him on the head with a log if that's what you're thinking" said Riku while flailing his arms in his own defense.

"Uh nobody accused you of anything".

"Alrighty then I'll just go do…something (shifty eyes) and magically reappear when he wakes up", And with that he vanished.

"Okay that was weird," said kairi.

After about 20 minutes of writers block and Mera and kairi not doing anything frozen in time or really just kinda standing there sora wakes up.

POOF

"Hi everyone" everyone stares as Riku and all his extreme hotness appears out of nowhere

"Where did you go anyway", kairi asked Riku.

"They don't want me to tell you it's a secret" riku said while shifting his eyes again.

"You mean the scary people and the giant shadows with holes in them and the little shadow bunnies that attack you" everyone stares at Sora oddly as he says this.

"Um sora has your mom been putting that 'herb' in your food again", Riku asked a very twitchy sora.

" She did but now she's giving me candy at night that makes me sleep". Sora's been having those dreams too, that's a bit strange…. I thought I was the only one having those dreams with the people in the cloaks.

After gathering the items kairi told me to get I spent the rest of the day sitting on the paopu tree with Riku watching Sora run around the island gathering the items that Kairi told him to get, constantly running back and forth getting hints from her. Until about two hours later and he couldn't find the last mushroom when a voice from above yelled "IT'S IN THE SECRET PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!" so he went in there and in about five minutes he ran out screaming about a guy who wouldn't stop saying darkness.

After Sora calmed down and handed over what he found every sat down on the paopu tree me sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Riku. Kairi was busy making something, some sort of seashell necklace.

"So you really think we'll find something out there", I asked?

"Who knows we'll think of something else if we don't", Riku said this looking straight ahead.

"Maybe, Kairi and Mera's home is out there somewhere", Sora said lying back against the tree.

"You really think so", Kairi had hope in her eyes.

"We'll never know until we get on the raft and go", Sora said.

"Anyplace would be more exciting than this place", Riku said continuing to look out at the ocean.

Everyone got up and started heading home. I was about halfway to the pier when Kairi stopped me. " Huh what is it" she pulled out the shell necklace she was working on.

"They're called thalasa shell they insure a safe trip home I thought maybe they will help us find our way back home".

"I really hope so Kai", I took the necklace and double knotted it behind my neck and it fit like a choker.

* * *

"The door is open."

I jump from my train of thought look around my room, who said that and what door. Then I see the huge storm outside over on the island.

"The door is open now hurry before this world is consumed". 

I ran to Kairi's room but she had already disappeared from her room her window left open and the pink curtains flapping in the strong breeze, has she already taken off to the island. Two boats are gone from the pier, Riku's and Kairi's. Sora must have not notice the ominous feeling that had settled over the quiet island tonight.

As I get out of my boat and walk down the dock little inky black creatures came out of the ground but, did not attack me as I expected it was as if they were waiting for me. Riku was standing on the Paopu Island staring blankly at the ocean as I approach him and stand at his side. His eyes were the same green as always but something seemed to be gone from his eyes. "They called you too", was all he said to me at first.

"Who did?"

"I'm not really sure, Mera". He looked down at me as if he wanted to tell me more but we heard footsteps on the bridge behind me. "All I know is that they will take us from this wretched place".

Sora stood there behind as if he wanted to ask us a million questions but all he uttered was our names before dark tentacles wrapped around us. Riku took my hand in his then looked at Sora and simply said "Kairi's coming too don't worry".

* * *

Chappie is done yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Four pages . Ok I admit it I forgot half of what they say on the tree. Go plz review please SOMEBODY I need someone to review. Thank you and goodnight 


	3. weired stuff happens

Me- YAAAAAAAAY! I'm back and I have another chapter

Riku- as if anyone cares…

Mera- or is reading this…

Me- well I'm going to keep on with this until the end so this will get out of my head and let me return to my semi-normal life.

Riku- she doesn't own any of the KH characters

Mera- she owns me…. And not much else --

* * *

Chapter 3

A young woman with red hair sits in a rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth. A young silver haired girl sits on her lap looking as if she's about to fall asleep. I stand across the room watching the two and as I look I realize my feet are about two feet off the ground and the floor can be seen right through my shoes. "Mommy tell me what's it like in other worlds".

"I wouldn't know I've never been to other worlds before", the woman spoke kindly to her child.

"Why not?" The woman began to laugh as I'm trying to figure out whether I've died or just dreaming.

"Hopefully you'll get to see other worlds someday…" her voice began to trail off as she started to fade from my dream.

"MERA…. WAKE UP" 

I open my eyes to see a slightly freaked-out Riku violently shaking me until finally he realized my eyes were open so he stopped and helped me up off of the icy ground almost falling back to the ground.

"Ok why do I feel like were moving", I asked him.

"Because were on a giant floating hunk of ice that's moving up and down", said Riku. 'Is it just me or are we being watched', I looked up to see a huge castle that looked like it was peering down on us and welcoming us all at the same time.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A dog person uhhhhh…. Thingy and a talking duck who wears no pants walks through the first district when all of a sudden the dog-man looks up into the night sky. As he does this the duck man just walks on past paying no attention to his partner until the dog man yells out "OMFG A STARS GOING OUT" this sparks the ducks attention and he in turn looks up at the sky.

They go walking past alley an orange dog ears perk up and it goes running sensing the presence of a warm blooded human for witch to rain horrible blood soaked terror upon. He could hear his heartbeat as he drew closer and as he approached the boy sleeping innocently against a wall. The dog's eyes red with rage as he pounced…

Riku- ok that's it no more vampire novels for you, missy

Me- aw c'mon it was getting interesting

Sora- I have to live

Me- alright fine then

The dog wandered into the alley finding sora lying there unconscious put his orange paws on sora's shoulders and hunched over his body and began to…

Riku- hey!

Me- what you didn't say anything about a humping joke.

Kairi- I thought you rated this thing T.

Me- yeah I did.

Sora- so keep it T for my sake

Me- oh ok

The dog approached sora lying there in the alley sniffing sora as he began to open his eyes and look around wondering where exactly he was.

WHEREEVER RIKU AND MERA ARE

These halls just seem like they're going on forever but for some strange reason it feels like I know where I'm going in this place. I stop at a huge pair of double doors Riku's eyes widened as we walked in.

It was a huge ballroom with a long table with one leg broken and has fallen to the side. Broken dishes were strewn about on the floor.

"I wonder what happened here", Riku said.

I looked up to the far end of the room a painting covered in dust hung lopsided on the wall and I approached it. I whiped the inch of dust that was covering it and jumped back a look of sheer shock and horror on my face.

That's right I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger. What could be on the picture only the claw knows mwhahahahahahahahahaha. R&R people please!


	4. a past revealed

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you so much FunnyBunnyWarrior and Sky Burst Dragon for the reviews. I hope I'll be able to use better grammar in this chapter. Sorry if this isn't going to be as random and funny as the last chapters but I'll try. Oh and I'm not going to go into that much detail about what's happening to sora because it's basically happening the same way as it does in the game.

CHAPTER 4

All I could do was stand there staring at what was before me then, all I could do was scream, as I suddenly felt like that portal had thrown me into the twilight zone or something. I turned on my heel and started to run but just ran into Riku instead and he grabbed my shoulders trying to calm me down and then he looked behind me at the portrait behind me.

At first glance to him I guess I seemed like a normal portrait of a family, a woman, two children, and a man presumably the father but, his eyes began to widen as he stared at a blonde haired girl wearing a long black lace gown. She seemed to be around the age of five or six with wide golden eyes, golden eyes just like mine. I stared at this girl's neckline, at the pendant hanging around her neck. It's the same as the one I wear around my neck but how, how can this be possible unless that girl is me. I look over at Riku as the same thing is registering in his mind and he looks back and forth between the painting and me. Visions from my dream come back to me, visions of the lady who I now stare at in the painting on the wall in front of me. My head was pounding as memories of people without names or faces began to flood into my mind.

"Mera is that…you", Riku said with his eyes still wide.

"I, I think so but if that me then that means", I raised a hand to my throbbing temple.

"That means you're a princess Mera", he looked at me as I felt like I was going to faint. My legs began to wobble.

"A princess", finally my legs gave out and he tried to catch me as I fell to the floor.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Sora comes crashing down through a roof after making the single worst mistake of his young life yet. That would be the last time he would ever give goofy the controls to the gummi ship resulting in a fall that could easily kill someone but, seeing as someone glares wont let me kill sora, he suffers only mild head injuries. These mild head injuries however cause him to mistaken the fierce angry leopard (who had been resting peacefully until someone came crashing through the roof) as a cute kitten.

"AWWWW the kitty want's to play", Sora says as he holds out his hand to pet him.

The leopard after giving Sora a look of utter confusion pounced fangs bared aiming for his neck. He was about two feet away from his prey when out of nowhere a guy in a loin cloth and a spear jumped down and defended sora from being dinner for the leopard. The leopard then jumped out the window where Sora will encounter him five more times in the hour to come.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN A FAR AWAY PLACE

My eyes opened and Riku was there leaning over me, a six year old version of him beside me with the sun shining above him. I blinked and the vision was gone and once again I saw the gray cracked plaster ceiling. The memory of the first thing I saw when I came to the island faded to the back of my mind.

"Are you gonna be okay Mera", Riku looked at me as I leaned against a wall, the painting above my head.

"Yes, I'm fine", I reached out my hand so he could help me up and I turned around to look at the picture again.

"Welcome home Mera", Riku looked at me as I tried to decide whether he was trying to be funny or not.

"I just hope Kairi found her way home", I said sadly

"Don't worry, we'll find her", He turned around and put both hands on my shoulders, "I promise". My eyes met his that seemed to be lost in some sort of trance. My cheeks got hotter as he started to lean his head down and close his eyes and In turn closed mine. We were so close together and as our lips were an Inch apart when a piece of ceiling fell to the floor making a loud crashing sound disrupting Riku from his trance-like state. The realization of what we were about to showed on his face as he tried to explain himself. Both of us went still as a chilly voice that would haunt you in the night was heard.

"So you have returned princess".

Mwhahahahahahahah once again I've left you on a cliffhanger. Well not really cuz you can kinda guess whom it is. R&R and I'll see you next time.


	5. a new mystery

Hi everyone here's another one straight from the infinite abyss of craziness I call a mind. Sorry if the last chappie was a bit confusing for some of you and I have a problem with too many long sentences and I will try to make them shorter. Also I apologize in advance if it seems like I'm shutting out all the other characters I'm not. I hope this one will be better.

* * *

Chapter 5

"So you have returned princess," said a very icy voice from across the room. I looked at the dark looming figure making its way toward us, A green faced woman with huge horns on her head and some black shroud of a dress, and A crow cawed from atop the huge crystal on her staff.

"Welcome home dear princess to your kingdom", her stare seemed to pierce my soul when she spoke to me.

"And who are you supposed to be", Riku said looking at her. I could tell it was going to take both of us a while to get used to my newly acquired title.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Maleficent", she approached us and bowed with the greeting and the crow cawed a hello that echoed throughout the large ballroom. Maleficent… I could've sworn I've heard that name before.

"My name is Mera", My head bowed in response.

"Mines Riku", his expression didn't change.

"Its an honor to meet you we have been anticipating your return", her gaze never leaving me.

"Who is 'we'", Riku asked and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was a bit suspicious of this woman. Personally I don't blame him, this lady gave me the creeps.

"Come with me they should be arriving shortly from their own worlds", she started to walk away then motioned for us to follow her.

"So is there anyone else here", I said trying to break the silence as the three of us walked through the long halls. This place seemed to be completely empty of residents, and was sorta spooky walking through corridor after corridor. My guess is they don't entertain much here or haven't for a while.

"No Princess ever since a tragedy befell this world no one had lived here", she said as I would know what she was talking about.

"What tragedy?" I said as I tried to remember, scanning my brain for something, anything. All that came to me what the bloodcurdling screams that I have haunted my dreams and the faces of people frozen in terror that I have floated at the back of my mind for the past nine years of my life.

There was no time for further questions for we had reached a pair of double doors as tall as Maleficent. They weren't as fancy as the doors to the ballroom, but something told me there was no lavish parties held in this one like in the ballroom.

Inside the room there was a pillar with a crystal ball on top of the pillar that emitted a greenish color in what small amount of light was used to the point where you could only see where you were going, and not much else. She stood behind the pillar facing us and we advanced toward it. I couldn't see the walls or anything but I knew there were others in the room as they muttered to among each other.

"You brought us another princess maleficent", a woman called.

"Well if she's the princess then who's the boy?" rasped a deeper voice and the voices around the room began to argue loudly.

"SILENCE", maleficent yelled and the room went silent, "this is not one of the princesses we have been looking for, she is the princess of this world the boy is her mate who came to this world through the dark realm."

"MATE?" we both yelled in perfect unison each trying not to look at eachother "we are not each other's mate", again in perfect unison. The way we outburst like that must have been pretty amusing because chuckles erupted from the shadows. Even maleficent seemed to have fun with that. I tried my best not to make eye contact with anyone especially when I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at the memory of what almost happened an hour ago flashed through my mind. As soon as the room calmed down and the chuckling was reduced to whispering and the atmosphere of complete seriousness had returned.

"Now I believe you two are looking for someone", Maleficent said while clearing her throat.

"Yes, our friends Sora and kairi", said Riku still not making eye contact with me "they were lost when our world was destroyed. Maleficent waved her hand over the crystal orb, within it an image of Sora came into focus. He was casually walking as two, I don't even know what to call them was closely following behind him.

"As you can see he seems to have picked up some friends along his journey", maleficent stated in a matter of fact manner.

"What's that weapon he's carrying?" Riku asked while giving the orb a sort of sideways glance.

"A keyblade", I had said the words without even realizing it until Riku was staring at me funny.

"A what???", His eyes got wide.

"I don't know the word just sorta popped into my head", Its true I don't know where it came from but, I had a feeling someone a long time ago told me about this mysterious weapon.

"Could you take us to him maleficent?" Riku asked.

"Yes certainly but, before I send you two off into the infinite abyss of space you must first have something to protect yourselves with". A cloud of jade green fire appeared out of her open palm and the first thing to appear out of her hand was a sword with the blade of a bat wing. The second weapon to manifest was a scythe with its blade the wing of a bat. "I believe this was your fathers Mera".

"What do you know about my father", I looked up at her. There is something she is not telling me but what. Could she possibly know what has happened here? She didn't answer my earlier question instead she just stood there in front of us and waved her hand as a portal of black and jade green fire arose out of the air. Riku and me, after looking down at our newly acquired weapons, stepped into the portal and set out to go find our friends.

* * *

OMG almost three whole pages and almost two and a half-hours of typing went into what you see above, Also about one hour of writers block. R&R and sayonara. 


	6. feudal japan

All right three reviews and another chapter. Maybe I'll get this done before the end of the summer. Also, I wanted to put in an Inuyasha world really, really badly. Though as soon as the summer is over I won't be updating for a very long time.

I don't own KH, I wouldn't be writing fics if I did.

Chapter 6

Moving through the portal wasn't like it was when we left the island but I don't know what that portal was like because I lost consciousness. This portal just seemed like a trippy abyss of purple, black and some yellow.

After some time of just walking and wondering if I have been laced with anything. The end of this psychedelic tunnel faded away and lush trees and greenery of what looked like some kind of ancient forest came into view.

The portal disappeared behind us and me and Riku looked around at the new scenery.

"This place is interesting, huh mera".

"Yeah I wonder what it's called".

"I don't know…." He trailed off as his gaze darted over to some trees. I faintly saw shadows moving behind them and little yellow eyes within the bushes watching us. He took a step back and the inky black creatures that destroyed our home jumped out from the bushes, ready to attack. Riku slashed at one then turned around and destroyed another, while I was having a bit trouble with them. I kept stumbling and dodging attacks.

Finally it seemed like they had been taken care of and we thought it was okay to continue exploring when a stray one that had wandered away from the pack of heartless that had just attacked us leapt and clawed me from behind. I hit the ground hard on my knees and looked back as it prepared to strike again.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", the little creature disappeared into a black mist as a man with white hair and a red outfit clawed at it with lightning fast speed. Four more people came running after him. Riku kneeled down and helped me stand.

"You gonna be okay mera?" Riku asked me, my back was burning from the wound but I was not seriously injured.

"Kagome, she needs your special healing charms", a man with black hair carrying a staff said as he tried to approach me. Before either Riku or me could react he grabbed my hands and held them close to my face. " A fine woman like this must be taken care of and I personally offer myself to help her with her tragedy by giving her the pleasure of baring my…." .He was cut off after a woman in a black and red catsuit hit him over the head with a boomerang.

"You lecher I should have known you'd try to make a pass at her", the woman I black and red said with anger and a slight hint of jealousy. A girl in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit came over to me and sprayed something that slightly burned on me.

"I'm Kagome by the way", she said while tending to my wounds. Riku and me both said our introductions and he looked to the rest of them.

"So who are you guys anyway", Riku's voice had a mix between compassion, jealousy, confusion and annoyance. The white haired one made an annoyed "feh" and I turned to him immediately mesmerized by the fluffy dog-ears on his head. Before I could stop myself my hand were reaching up and touching them. The dog man gave me a very annoyed look then jumped up into a tree far away from the rest of the group.

"Why does everyone feel compelled to touch my ears", He shouted from the tree high above.

"Hey don't yell at mera for this", Riku was beginning to get angry, I was a matter of time before he started ripping off heads.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and the dog man came crashing to the ground. After a few minutes of yelling and Kagome and the boy who I guess is Inuyasha calmed down, everyone else seemed to be used to this.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder"; Riku said looking from me to everyone else.

"What's this place called anyway", I asked.

"Your in feudal Japan", Kagome paused then said, "wait, you didn't get here through a well by any chance did you?"

"No, we got here with the help of a woman named maleficent", Riku said blankly.

A little boy with a tail jumped out "Hi I'm shippo, so tell me who is this maleficent?"

"We don't really know", both of us said in that eerie unison which is really starting to creep me out.

"Lady kaede's hut is nearby, please let us talk more there", The letch said.

"As long as you stay away from mera", Riku was starting to sound like my big brother. If I had one, who knows maybe I do have one. Either my brother or my boyfriend, my thoughts went back to what we almost did in front of my family's portrait in the castle. My cheeks started to heat up again. I franticly tried to cool them and ended up drawing way too much attention to myself.

"Mera are you having some kind of seizure over there", Riku said with a sort of amused look on his face.

"No I'm fine really I am", I replied with a very high pitched tone that made everyone raise an eyebrow then quickly look away. They all started to make their way toward what I think was the nearby village.

An old woman sat on her knees in the traditional Japanese style pouring tea for everyone inside a small hut.

"So ye be looking for ye friends, that's what ye be doing here", the old woman said in some sort of old English accent.

"You haven't heard of them have you", Riku was a bit anxious to hear her answer.

"I have not heard of this Kairi and Sora ye be speaking of", she replied somberly.

"Lady kaede, there are these strange monsters wandering in our forests", the letch who I learned is named miroku asked.

"They are not demons nor are they like anything we have seen before", the girl who I learned is named sango stated.

"Heartless", once again the word just popped out of my mouth before I even knew where it came from.

"You've heard of them mera?" Riku asked me with a very strange look and I replied with a unsure nod.

"Well can you explain to us then", Inuyasha growled from the corner with impatience.

"I can't explain it, I just feel like someone has told me all about these things before", I was so confused everything has been happening way too fast lately.

"Maybe we need to get back to the castle and do some research", Riku offered with concern. When he said this I looked down at my hand, which was glowing a faint green, I put my hand out like I had seen maleficent do. A swirling portal of darkness about a foot high appeared. I put my hand down before it got any bigger and it disappeared.

"What was that", Shippo asked his ears perked up with curiosity.

"That's a way out of here", Riku paused but then continued, "but how did she do that".

"Sadly, I can't answer that either", I looked at him sadly.

"Well then I guess we'd better go find our friends then", Riku said. After that we all went outside and said our good-byes and this time as I opened up the portal it was about six feet tall and Riku and me stepped into it to continue to search for Kairi and Sora.

I'm really on a roll with these long chapters huh. Well the next one will probably about one or two pages instead. PLEASE R&R

P.S. If I spelled any inu characters name wrong or didn't get kaede's speech right please don't flame me about it okay.


	7. a crushed heart

Okay this one is going to be a bit shorter than the others are but I will try different POV's in this chapter to better explain what's going on.

I don't own KH.

Chapter 7

"What a long strange trip this is turning out to be, huh Mera", Riku looked at me smirking at his own joke and I laughed. Once again we were walking through the endless purple and yellow tunnel.

Soon what appeared to be a town came into focus and in a few minutes we were standing in what was some kind of town square. A big neon sign above our heads read "traverse town: first district". I read it out loud as we walked past the streetlamps, The people, wearing the memories of their destroyed worlds on their grim faces.

Sora's POV

The door with the fire emblem on it shut behind me. The memories of how easy cid made it sound to get the book to some old wizard dude echoed through my head. If I had known that it would take me over THREE HOURS to find the stupid door then another hour to figure out HOW TO OPEN IT I wouldn't have told cid I would help him. Well at least I got to learn some cool magic tricks and learn that something in the water here is causing me to hallucinate being in a dark place alone with kairi.

Needless to say that I was tired and desperate to meet up with everyone then crash at the hotel then set off for another fantastic adventure of killing heartless tomorrow. I heard myself let out an exhausted sigh as a solider heartless appeared in front of him. I raised my keyblade to destroy the heartless before it could attack.

Before I could move, forward a slashing sound rang through the air, the solider disappeared into a black mist. All I could do was stand there with a shocked look on my face and my head slightly tilted to the side in confusion. I felt my blue eyes grow wide with disbelief at what had just happened and who was standing in front of me wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"So Sora you miss me?"

Riku's POV

I was expecting a high pitched scream of joy, a tackle or maybe even a hug or something. What I wasn't expecting was for Sora to run up and pull at both sides of my face.

"Hey quit that!", I quickly jerked my face away with utter confusion as to why he just randomly did that. I heard Mera laugh from where she was standing behind me and I watched as Sora's eyes went from me to her then were filled with a look of sheer happiness.

"I can't believe this you guys are really here", When Sora said this I partly understood why he ran up and grabbed my face like he did.

"Yep here we are", Mera said cheerfully and he looked over at her and nodded but then there was a sort of panicked look. It was then that I noticed kairi wasn't with them and Mera's cheerfulness was gone when she looked back at me.

"Where's kairi", he asked his voice a bit worried.

"We thought she was with you", Mera replied solemnly Her eyes on something behind Sora, following her gaze I saw the two people who were with Sora when we saw him in the crystal ball. Sora must have seen us both staring at those guys because he turned around and said "That's Donald and goofy" he motioned back to us "and this is Riku and Mera". Mera bowed in greeting just like she does whenever she meets people like she's done since she came to the island a probably before that, while I waved. "I've been getting around with their help", sora said.

"Yep cuz Sora's the keybearer", goofy said while putting his hand on sora's shoulder.

"So this is the keyblade", Everyone turned to stare at mera as she held the keyblade. Then turned and tossed it to me. I held it up and looked at it before tossing it back to Sora, who gave me a very confused stare.

Sora's face went back to cheery "well now that we are all together we can look for kairi now, you can come with us we've got this awesome ship and everything". I never knew that a voice so annoying could crush all three of our happiness all at the same time just by three little words.

"THEY CAN'T COME"

He turned to his new friends and began to argue with Donald. That annoying duck was not giving in he kept repeating "it's the world order" and stuff like that.

I turned to find Mera walking away her face hidden behind her long hair. She ran as I tried to catch up to her, maybe comfort her. She disappeared through the doors to the second district then through a portal of darkness, I tried to bite down the urge to chase her through it grab her and hold her until she felt better... wait did I just have a romantic thought about my friend. I tried to shake the image of the two of us embracing from my mind.

I reentered the third district to see if I could maybe reason with that duck while staving off the urge to kill him and roast him over an open fire. I heard laughter coming from a house and my anger rose.

Sora was standing there with some people laughing and cheering about something, not at all sad about that stupid duck crushing Mera's and me heart. I felt an icy chill at the back of my neck before maleficent spoke.

"Look Riku it seems that this boy has went and replaced you after you worked so hard to find him", I felt her freezing hand on my shoulder, "come with me I shall help you find what you're looking for".

That's the end of the chapter folks. R&R


	8. agrabah is agra vating get it

Okay about that last chapter, in case you were wondering I am not planning anything between Mera and Sora. When I thought about that after I posted it and I realized I made it sound like Mera likes Sora and was mad about not going with him.

Chapter 8

I sat there on her bed of black silk sheets that were worn from age like everything in the room around her. One of the bedposts had fallen to the ground, the wallpaper was torn, everything else was covered in dust but this was the room from my childhood. I lay back on the bed and roll over. I tried to sleep but ended up spending an hour of staring at the ceiling before giving up and leaving the room.

I closed the door and turned around and ran into a wall, a yellow wall with a black stripe on the front. It was then that I realized the wall was Riku. As soon as I noticed this I felt heat spread across my cheeks, immediately I tried to cover it.

"Your looking lively Mera", he said with a laugh then his voice turned to concern, "are you feeling better". He had seen me run off after all, after finding out that kairi was still lost in the worlds and it seemed like all of us could look for her together Sora decided to go with his new friends. I just couldn't let Riku see me sad like that.

"Sure but it looks like we'll have to find kairi on our own", I said.

"Maleficent is going to help us find her Mera", Riku said hopefully.

"So there's still hope right", I said and Riku nodded in response. I felt a chill go down my spine then saw maleficent out of the corner of my eye.

"Riku, Mera come with me I have a way for you to help your friend", she turned and led us to the room with the crystal ball.

I really picked a fine day to dress in all black but, I had no idea me and Riku would be going to a desert city. In the last three days I have been to a castle, a forest, and now a desert.

"So, who are we here looking for again?" I asked while looking around and peeking in alleys. I heard a rustle of paper and he handed me a picture of a girl. The caption at the bottom read "princess jasmine".

"We're looking for her, maleficent said that if we help her find this girl she will help us find kairi", He said obviously as skeptical about this plan as I was when I heard her explain this to us.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's here though", I said Getting slightly bored with this. Riku remembered something about a secret cave that jafar guy mentioned when we got here so we headed into the desert.

After about five rounds of twenty questions and two rounds of eye spy (its kind of hard to play that when all you see is sky and sand) we arrived at a cave shaped like the head of a tiger and went in.

"HOLY CRAP", I yelled as we entered a room that was filled up to the ceiling in gold and jewels. Riku started to walk towards the next room while I stuck a few necklaces and gold coins in my pockets. He yelled for me to get over there and we entered the next room. Riku stopped at the entrance and when I walked past him he pulled me back and pointed at the floor.

The floor was almost completely gone, lava flowing beneath us and there was a battle raging down there. All I could see was a giant floating red guy fighting a red and yellow blob. There was a girl lying unconscious on steps in front of a doorway on the other side of the room.

"Well it looks like we found the princess", Riku said as he approached her. As he did she came to he grabbed her. He muttered for me to meet him back at the castle and disappeared through a portal that maleficent taught him how to summon. I summoned my own portal and stepped through.

When I appeared in the sphere room (as I now call it) there was heartless dragging jasmine away and Riku was standing in front of maleficent. Maleficent turned to the sphere in the center of the room.

"So I brought the princess now what", Riku was starting to get annoyed, "the bargain was I get her you help us find kairi".

"I haven't forgotten Riku" She glance at him, and me then with a wave of her hand an image of an unconscious red head appeared in the orb.

"KAIRI", we both shouted in unison (we really need to stop doing that).

Yeah I know this one was kinda short. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. I'll probably have one out on Monday. R&R


	9. a lost heart

I don't own kingdom hearts (not the company anyway).

* * *

Chapter 9

This library, I used to dream about this place, bookshelves that reached the ceiling, books of all types of languages. In my dream there was always an old woman sitting at a table reading a book, it would always be the same book every time. I never got to speak to her she always disappeared before I got to her. Kairi was always there too, peeking at me from behind shelves. She too, would disappear once I got to her.

I told Riku that I wanted to stay here while he went with captain hook to go look for kairi. I wanted to do a little exploring around here, I want to remember why I know about the heartless and the keyblade. My answer fell on my head with a thud.

One of the bookshelves above my head had given out and heavy books came toppling down like an avalanche of four-inch spine books.

"Well that was convenient, painful but convenient, "I said to myself while holding the back of my head in pain. On the floor in front of me was an open book, the page read "mysteries of the heart". I picked it up and carried it to a table, sat down, and started reading it. One page caught my attention that was about the heartless

_April 26, 1996_

_I always thought that heartless were incapable of interacting with humans. Until this day the heartless just wandered beneath my castle or as test subjects in my lab. The heartless as I have said before are beings of pure darkness that arise when people give in to the darkness in their hearts_.

So that's what the heartless are? But why do I feel like I already knew that? A vision of a creature incased in purple fluid with needles and wires attached to its body flashed through my mind. "What was that?" I yelled to myself as the image dissapeared.

_Its seems though the heartless can be controlled and trained, even though I will not let them outside the premises of my lab. It would just be too risky, especially if my daughter's mera or Kairi were to_

I stopped reading and stared at the page 'Kairi.. his daughter…so that means…KAIRI IS MY SISTER. My temple started throbbing again as memories started to flood in about the heartless, about Kairi until my brain couldn't take the images. One was a heartless pouncing on me ready to attack, another was Kairi horror stricken face, another was me turning around to find someone behind me with a raised sword. They all sent terror through my body until finally all I saw was darkness as unconsciousness took over me and my body fell limp onto the floor.

I opened my eyes some time later to find that I wasn't sitting at the table anymore but instead was pressed against something warm and incredibly good smelling. My first impulse was to curl up against whatever it was until I realized the ground was moving beneath me and that I was a couple feet above the ground. Then I looked up and saw that Riku was carrying me.

"Good morning your highness", he said half laughing then put my feet on the ground and let go when he knew I could walk, "you really need to lay off the cream puffs", he pretended to be tired and I punched him in the arm. "here you were reading this", he handed me the book that caused me to faint "but I guess you don't want it since it made you fall asleep".

"No actually I learned something about my family"

"Really what mera",

"That Kairi is a part of it", this took him a minute to sink in and when it did his eyes got wide "you mean Kairi is royalty to, have I been surrounded by princesses all my life, let me guess selfie was a queen", he was laughing now.

"So where is she, I mean you got her didn't you?"

"Sure she's this way", he motioned for me to follow him and he led me into a huge room with six girls on each side of the room incased in crystal and a huge platform with a staircase on each side leading up to it. Kairi was lying on a table in the center of the room and seemed to be sleeping but standing at her side I could see that she wasn't breathing or moving.

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked.

"Yes it seems that she has lost her heart", he said solemnly.

"Is there a way to help her?"

"Yes Mera with that", He pointed up to the platform where a heart shaped doorway of some kind was set up with lots of machinery around it, "with that we shall open a portal that will take us to a world where we shall attain infinite knowledge". He stepped beside me and put a hand on my shoulder "then we will most certainly find a way to bring her back".

* * *

Okay the reason I made Kairi related to Mera is because I'm trying to establish a relationship between these two. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. Until then bye and review or evil flying monkeys shall burn down your house. 


	10. a dark heart

Okay I just read back on some of my other chapters and realized how many times I have made Mera faint or lose consciousness and I swear I will only make her do it one more time in either this chapter or the next one.

Mera- seriously I faint more than Hyatt from excel saga.

I don't own KH, I just own mera's soul

* * *

Chapter 10

Again I find myself in this black abyss but this isn't like the dreams I've been having recently. Demons are calling to me from the shadows, their red eyes glowing brighter as they call my name over and over again. The faster I ran the louder their insane chanting became "You cannot hide from the darkness", one shrieked while another yelled "Give in, give in".

I just had to keep running but something grabbed me and stopped me. It was then that I realized I was no longer in the abyss but on the sands of the island that has been my home for the last nine years. Riku stood in front of me wrapping is arms around my shoulders "Mera it's alright", he was so warm and comforting I just wanted to stay there forever. Out of the corner of my eye something flew at me from the direction of the secret place and knocked me in the chest. The water shattered when I fell through it as if it was made of glass and I was falling, falling into darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity my feet hit solid ground and before me was the horrific sight of a six year old me being held up three or four feet off the ground by strong hands swirling with darkness, darkness that was being absorbed into my skin. My hands covered my ears to shut out the screams echoing through my mind, the screams that I always heard in my dreams but now I know those screams were my own.

My younger version hit the floor, a large stone bouncing off my attacker's head. A five year old kairi rushing towards her, grabbing my younger versions wrist and ran with the heartless right behind them.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- ----- - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - -

---- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - --

I watched as Riku raised his hand out in front of him, a faint haze of purple swirling around as something on the floor. Tendrils of shadows raised themselves from the floor and began twisting, molding and forming until there was a heartless version of me standing right in front of me, trying to be intimidating with it's cold yellow eyes.

Riku was just showing me his new powers that maleficent gave him, the power to control the heartless. He seemed to be very proud of this like a little boy who got a new toy and was eager to show it to everyone. Something is different about him today ever since he got back kairi yesterday it's as if he's became obsessed with the darkness and the heartless. I can't help but wonder what she's been telling him. Riku closed his palm and put his hand down then looked at me.

"Mera you feeling okay today", His voice was full of concern can't blame him I think people in wonderland heard my screaming last night. Just as I was about to respond a loud roar echoed through the castle vibrating the walls and probably knocking over a vase or two somewhere. Maleficent appeared in the doorway and walked past us on her way to the grand hall where the princesses are.

"What's going on out there maleficent?" Riku asked her

"A while back we took a princess away from her world and the keeper of the world has been pursuing us ever since", she said with no emotion as usual, "It seems that he has finally made his way here".

Some time later Riku walked through the main hall with what used to be sora's companions and almost reaching the stairs when mera yelled from the doorway to the library. "What are those guys doing here".

"I've picked up a few friends," he said semi- sarcastically. He whispered to her don't worry we can always use them as mindless slaves or experiments. Then she replied a little to loudly "I shall go prepare the test lab chamber thingie….you know we should really come up with names for the rooms here."

"Sure I'll be up there in about five minutes to bring my new 'friends' okay mera", him saying friends with an evil smirk.

"Okie dokie", I said before running off to the lab place.

"Okay where is he", I say to myself as I perch on a table in a very revealing nurse gown with blood on it from the experiments I had done on various other subjects just to pass the time.

I grabbed a nearby knife, as a little penguin like creature from a little world called the netherworld was strapped down his eyes wide with fright as he stared at his friends that were strapped to the walls. I believe the girl named etna called them "prinnies". She said they were good test subjects but now I changed back into what I was wearing before and walked out into the castle chappel hearing a long multple sighs of relief as the doors shut behind me.

"HEY RIKU", I yelled at him when I found him in one of the corridors. Riku's back was turned to me not moving, his outfit had changed and is it just me or is he wearing a skirt?

"Mera", he said coolly. His voice had changed as well and then I knew this was not the Riku I have known all this time. He walked up to me and stood about less than a foot away. "Your heart is filled with darkness and yet you let it remain dormant why? You have more power than you will ever know and yet you keep it all hidden inside you". Since that was the second most random question I have been asked this week I did not answer right away. He must've taken my silence as an invitation for he stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me do you fear the darkness is that why you do not open your heart to it".

"Because I will not give in to the darkness and let it swallow me", I said bravely and in response he came toward me walking like he had all the time in the worlds until he was about two feet away from me.

"It doesn't matter because in the end our hearts return to the darkness from which it was born from", he stated while holding up a dark blade in front of him. "Look mera the darkness has given me a present the dark keyblade, it has the power to unlock the darkness within hearts but I shall use it to send you to oblivion".

There were loud footsteps pounding down the halls. I never got to see who was coming because the next thing I saw was Riku with his dark keyblade held high and me dropping to my knees on the cold marble floor. I could feel it, the darkness within me crawling up, begging to be set free. Finally I had no choice but to heed to its command falling into a void of shadows but before my body had vanished I uttered "you are not Riku" as I began to drift deeper down further and further into the dark realm he answered "I am ansem the seeker of darkness".

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will probably not be coming to you very soon because my computer at my house bites and every time I touch it somebody yells at me for doing something wrong so I have to use my moms work computer. The next chapter will most likely be from sora's perspective of whats happening at the end of this chapter. the prinies and etna are from disgea. 


End file.
